Words of Suki
by GingerNinja24
Summary: Fist thing's first, this is a PiccoloXOC and it's a bit weird, it's about the life of Goku's sister Suki,OC, and where she was and her experiences, its better than it sounds. Its starts in Dragonball but progresses to Dragonball Z. Rated T just to be safe
1. prologue

Ok, so I've had this idea stuck in my head and I know I should be updating my other stories but until I get this out its the only think I will have on my mind so here's the prologue and I'll be typing after adding this so expect more soon. So armed with a laptop, (best and only soda I will drink), and a poptart, I shall type this new and odd story. I hope ya'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon-ball or Dragon-ball Z and sadly that world only exists in our minds, more reason not to come back to reality! :D

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The words engraved in the screen while the small line blinks in and out of existence, a petite woman sits at a computer, her auburn hair illuminated by the artificial light streaming from the screen. Taking a deep breath she begins to write:

"Time and time again I try to think of a way to phrase this, how to write all that I must down and not leave anything out;hours I spent sitting in this room, one character written on the screen, 1, such a simple thing that can represent so much, but in this instant it means beginning. Oh where to start something that is Life? From birth? From the parents? Or the parents birth? From where things change? Oh life is full of beginnings yet all we see is the end. It makes no sense but I guess that is just how the world is. But I'm not here to talk about the world for the most part, I just am here to talk about me. Well that sounds a bit selfish written out but its true, I am here to tell you about my life. It sounds boring but once you start you might not be able to stop so I warn you now, my life was full of sorrow and happiness, pain and achievement, loss and gain, and Love, so much love it hurts; and now, my life you shall life through the words of the person herself. These are the words of Suki."

The woman stopped and shook her head, "No this doesn't feel right." Tilting back in the chair she spotted paper and a pen. Taking them, she re-wrote what she had and shut the computer down. Opening the shades and throwing her window open, letting in the crisp morning air, and drinking in the smell of nature with a hint of approaching rain, Suki sat at her desk and began to write, letting her hands do the work while she re-lives every detail. Hands zoomed across the page, molding her story and letting it take on a life of it's own. As one more breeze flowed through the room and the sun graced the young woman's face, Suki couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>I know its short but just be patient and more will be up soon. I'm trying different techniques every time I write and this one is what I learned in my Honors English class so expect mistakes and I love criticism because it can only make me better! Just if you are going to criticize please put more than just, it sucks or just give up or anything like that, I don't want flames but ways to make things better. Thanks!<p>

-Ginger


	2. Road I'm On

Alright I'm back and I hope it didn't take too long! An issue I've had that is off topic, is that throughout this school year I have been called Ginger so much that some of my friends even forgot my name. -_-' and now I keep trying to put that as my sign off name so as of now I'm just going to start using it as my name, just letting everyone know.

Now for the dreaded disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball or Dragonball Z or anything like that. Onward to story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Road I'm On<p>

"Grandpa!" The young girl yelled as she was forced into a car with people she didn't know. Her grandfather ordered her not to fight or resist, and even though she obeyed, her frightened mind couldn't stop her from screaming. Her twin brother stood to the side, their grandfather's hand on his shoulder and both looking down, not to meet the crying girl's eye. As the car pulled away and her family was out of sight, the woman sitting in the front seat flips her hair and looks at the girl with a huge grin plastered across her plastic face and says,"Everything will be OK."

"I don't want to go. Please just take me home. I want my grandpa, I want my brother." The girl whispered just loud enough for the older woman to hear, her jet black hair cascaded over her face, hiding her bloodshot eyes.

"We're taking you to a new home." The woman said her smile still glaring at me, "Anyways, why would you want to stay there with those boys all alone in the forest? Trust me its for the best, and I know what I'm talking about, you will thank me someday." Her voice taking on a 'holier than thou" tone before she turns back around to mess with the radio.

Suki's POV

The fight inside kept pulsing until the woods that were my backyard, playground and home was gone from site, then the numbing cold sunk into her as the July sun pounded her through the window of the unair-conditioned car. My home, my life, everything was stripped from me and that woman is taking it away from me. I stared out the window trying to memorize the route we're taking so I can find my way back after getting away from these people but after so many hours I lost the route. The hurt began to boil again, ever since grandma died the people were trying to take me away from grandpa and big brother, saying a girl in the woods with two boys all alone was a bad idea and after a year of fighting, they won, they took me away.

We pulled to a stop, jolting me, I'm still not used to riding in a car, and the lady got out to get something to eat and drink, not even asking me or the man driving the car.

"You should just drive away, leave her here. She's mean." I said, venom dripping with every word and the man shook his head.

"Suki, if everyone treated others like that, mean or not, the world would be a much worse place." He paused, "I know things look bleak now but things will get better, I promise."

Normal POV

Suki sunk into silence and the man shifted awkwardly in his seat, he was just a driver, has nothing to do with this case or child, but can't help but feel sorry for the scared little girl. He looked over the girl, she sat with her arms wrapped around her legs, a short sleeved loose white shirt and baggy black pants but no shoes, the shoes Ms. Kay, the social worker, gave her kicked off his hand through his hair the man spoke again.

"Hey, I know you but you don't seem to know me. My name is Master Ryuzaki but most people call me Ryu or Master Ryu." He said smiling.

"Master?" Suki asked a certain shine appeared in her eyes. Seeing he caught her attention Ryu smiled and nodded.

"Yep, master in martial arts of course!" Pride in his voice, "I am quite strong."

"Wow, maybe you can...train me?" Suki asked, martial arts peaked her interest and seemed like fun.

"Well, I don't see why not, here," Master Ryu pulled out a card and gave it to the girl, "Give me a call and I'll train you." Suki tucked the card into her pocket and at that moment Ms. Kay entered the car happy and full.

"Thank you." Suki said softly and Ms. Kay beamed.

"Your welcome Suki! I knew you would thank me just didn't know it would happen so fast!" Ms. Kay giggled then turned up the rap music while Suki cringed. Ryu knew that thank you was directed towards him and he nodded, showing Suki he knew.

"Please turn it off." Suki said as Ms. Kay sang along and Master Ryu handed her an odd device, well to her it was odd, it was a music devices and he showed her how to used it before going to drive. Scrolling through the music, Suki found her new best friend, music, and even years into the future she will hardly ever be seen without headphones around her neck, or ear buds in her ears. Finding a song, like any nine year old would, that matched her mode, Suki got lost in the lyrics.

"She said life's a lot to

Think about sometimes

When your living in Between the lines

And all the stars That sparkle and shine

Every day...

He said life's so hard to move

In sometimes

When it feels like I'm drawing

The line

And no one even cares to ask

Me why

I feel this way

Yeah."

So the years went by, Suki got older and though so many things changed, jumping from foster home to foster home, she always ended up back in that car, with Master Ryu and her headphones.

"And I know you feel

Helpless now

And I know you feel alone

That's the same road

The same road

That I'm on

Yeah."

Master Ryu taught her as much as he could when he had time with her and she trained hard, he was her mentor and she was his student;the closest thing she had to a father and him to a daughter. He tried to give her all she needed but he never gave her what she really wanted.

"He says life's a lot to

Think about sometimes

When you keep it all

Between the lines

Everything I want

And I want to find one of

These days

Yeah."

Here again at age twelve, Suki in the back of his car, riding to a new "home" with Ms. Kay sitting in the front and Ryu driving. The next one is a permanent place for her, she's nervous, but deep down she knows it's not a "home", that she won't belong.

"And what you thought was

Real in life

Has somehow steered you wrong

And now you just keep driving

Trying to find out

Where you belong."

The car came to a halt and Ryu opened the door for Suki while Ms. Kay took the girls headphones and put them in the bag Suki was holding. The Kidd family was very religious according to Ms. Kay, who by now was eager to get rid of Suki, and she had to act her best just until the papers were signed. The entire transaction was like a blur to her, papers were signed, hands were shook and Suki was sold. Or at least that's how it happened in her mind. As they left Ryu gave Suki a hug, promising to visit, and then was gone.

Mrs. Kidd showed the new girl to her room and laid down the ground rules that will probably have to be repeated later due to the fact that the headphones where already on Suki's ears, blocking the older lady out. Giving Suki time to explore the house, Mrs. Kidd left to make dinner. Suki walked around and some how found herself in the living room with a boy, about two years younger watching a show on TV. She sat on the couch not really paying attention until a familiar face caught her attention.

Her face paled and she snatch off her headphones, grabbed the remote from the boy, who yelled "hey!" causing Mrs. Kidd to enter asking what's wrong, and turned it up.

"That's him! That's my twin brother!" Suki yelled pointing at the screen at the boy to looked extremely similar to her. Quietening her voice she said to her self with a genuine smile. "He's not far away, the World Martial Arts Tournament. After so long I found him." Looking at the screen again and a close up of the boy appeared. "That's my big brother, my Goku."

* * *

><p>OK so what did ya'll think? Its just an introduction into her life and the song is Road I'm on by 3 Doors Down. I think I'll put a song in almost every chapter. Anyways R&amp;R! Thanks for reading :)<p>

-Ginger


End file.
